1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat covers and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle seat cushion assembly for providing additional comfort and support while facilitating air flow around and through the seat cushion assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of seat covers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,511 issued to Seltzer wt al. on Sep. 15, 1987 describes a seat cover having an enveloping back portion attached by a seam to a seat portion that drapes over a vehicle seat and is attached by straps. Another type of seat cover is U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,886 issued to Harattini et al. on Sep. 25, 1990 discloses an enveloping seat cover having a single opening. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,252 issued to Wallach on Aug. 10, 1993 discloses a bucket seat cover having an enveloping back portion covering a backrest portion of the bucket seat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a seat cover that provides support and improved ventilation between the user and the seat to which the invention is attached.